Hale Vs Cullen
by huston boy
Summary: All human. The gang decides there going to have a tournament, boys vs girls. Who will win? No pairings. Rated T cuz Emmett gets called Dipshit.


**Cullen VS. Hale**

**Team Hale:**

Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Alice, Leah, Emily

**Team Cullen:**

Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, Sam

**Cheerleaders: **

Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared, Claire, roleplayer182(Andy), animeKS(Soi Fon), Narusasufan335(Itachi)

Announcer: 

_Narusasufan335(Itachi)_

_(Note: Bold and italic is the announcer.)___

Referee: 

Charlie, Phil,

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, with the help of roleplayer182 we have concocted a brilliant story…AND SHE PUT ME AS A CHEERLEADER! I mean damn…what did I do to deserve this?

Roleplayer182: ummm, I'm cruel! Duh! I mean look at the list. Jacob is a cheerleader too. -smiles innocently- I didn't want you guys to ruin your perfect sculpted bodies. Any way…

All: On with the story!

No POV

"_**Ladies and gentlemen: I give you the first game of the tournament!"**_ Everyone looked to the boy who spoke through the megaphone.

Jacob glared at him. "Why am I a cheerleader God damnit!"

Andy and Soi Fon began laughing at him and the other boys in their cheerleader outfits. "Because, you would kill the girls in any sport and we want it to be fair; that's why we have one muscle in each group."

Jacob looked between the groups with a confused look "…but the boys have three."

The girls smiled. "No they don't. Emmett is the muscle for the boys and Leah for the girls." Seth and Sam both gaped at them.

"_**Alright, first game of the tourney is…BASEBALL!"**_

Alice smiled at the boys. "You guys are going down!" All the girls yelled and whooped as the boys glared at them.

"_**Onto the field."**_

~At the baseball field~

"Girls on the field; guys bat first." The girls cheered and the boys looked at them confused. Alice went as pitcher, Esme catcher, Rose took first base, Bella second, Leah third and Emily as outfield. Jasper was first to bat.

Alice smiled evilly and Jasper gave her a nervous smile. Charlie, the umpire, gave Alice the go ahead to start the game. She threw Jasper a wicked curveball, which he hit to Bella. She dove for it. He barely made it to first and the boys cheered. Emmett was next. The same play happened to him.

Sam was up and Rose laughed, "Easy out!"

He glared at her and hit the ball out to Bella. She caught it easily and threw the ball to Leah. "Three outs!"

Charlie looked at the boys sympathetically while confusion took over their faces. The boys went out to the field; Sam taking the place as their pitcher. Alice went to bat first and made it to second base.

Rosalie was next and ended up getting an out. The rest of the team went through and ran bases. On the second go around Alice got out on purpose and Rosalie hit a ball to Emmett.

On the guys turn Edward, Seth and Carlisle got outs. The game went on for an hour until Charlie called game. The girls won 32-0.

The boys looked at each other in anger and argued. Itachi loudly cleared his throat and spoke into the megaphone. **"Next game: FOOTBALL!"**

~Football field~

"My game baby!" Emmett's voice boomed out.

"Maybe not! Remember the girls are small and fast. You're big and clumsy." Soi Fon laughed and high-fived Andy.

Emmett glared at the girls and Seth smiled. "Hey remember, they have me as a runner." He beamed at the girls, who laughed at him. The game started well for the boys who began leading by quite a bit, until Emmett became distracted by Rosalie's taunting. They ended up losing the game by five points.

"**Next game: Tennis." **

~Tennis fields~

They boys had huddled up in a tiring circle "I'm tired of losing guys."

Emmett looked around with his arms crossed and his face in a scowl. "We gotta step up our game a bit." They all agreed and Seth and Sam went up to play.

The boys did their best and, surprisingly, ended up beating Leah and Alice.

"Alright here are the standings, Team Hale 2, Team Cullen 1. One more game everyone." Phil told them as he smiled at everyone.

Itachi smiled and turned on the megaphone. **"Last event: One Hundred Meter Dash." **

The boys smiled and cheered. "We got this in the bag."

~Track field~

Seth lined up next to Alice with Emmett behind him smiling "My boy's going to win this for us."

Alice looked over at him; a worried look on his face. Phil went to them and smiled. "On your mark- Get set- GO!"

Seth and Alice took off as fast as they could, when Alice suddenly tripped. Seth continued to the finish line, winning it for the guys. "Yes! We won!" Emmett ran to Seth and lifted him up. All the guys cheered.

Rosalie walked over to them followed by the rest of their group. "We tied dipshit." Emmett's smile dropped and looked at Phil and Charlie who in turn looked at each other.

"What's the challenge? Does it have to do with muscle?" He flexed. "Brains?" He pointed at Edward.

Phil laughed and Charlie pulled out a quarter "Coin toss. Rose, Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." Emmett looked at him in anticipation as he threw the coin up and onto the top of his hand.

He looked at it and laughed. "Girls win." The girls cheered, walking towards the house.

All of the "Cheerleaders" were giving their congratulations to the girls while the boys' team stood in shock and horror. "What the hell?" Emmett glared at the girls.

"I want a redo."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

A/N and other captions-

Narusasufan335- Well, we wrote a good story, eh girls?

Roleplayer182- ya bro, we did. Whatcha think animeKS?

animeKS- Hey, I think this was great. :D Though, I'm not the cheerleader type, but I can go with it. :)


End file.
